¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí?
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Cuatro veces en las que los chicos que le gustaban a Kurt eligieron a Rachel sobre él y una vez en la que no.
1. Capítulo 1

¿A caso hay algo malo en mí?

* * *

(1)

Después de mi desastroso flechazo con Finn, el cual por cierto ya había superado; decidí que de ahora de que en adelante solo saldría con chicos que fueran gay o bisexuales, pero eso parecía un sueño lejano, pues al parecer yo era el único fuera del armario de la escuela pero muy probablemente de toda Lima. Pero todo eso cambio un día.

* * *

Era a mediados de las vacaciones de verano cuando accidentalmente choque contra alguien fuera de la heladería (si como leyó heladería, solo porque no me gusta la grasa, eso no quiere decir que me tenga que morir de calor).

En fin cuando lo vi, me quede petrificado, era tan hermoso tenia piel color clara, pero no tan clara como yo, tenía la cabellera lacia color negro y unos hermosos ojos color verde oliva, en una palabra seria delicioso.

-Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yo solo asentí embobado por su belleza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre hermoso?

-Kurt Hummel-dije sin poder creer que alguien si quiera haya pensado que yo Kurt Hummel, sea hermoso.

-Bueno Kurt, mi nombre es Nick Duval.

* * *

Después de ese estrepitoso inicio nuestra relación mejoro mucho, hablamos mucho y descubrí que era gay igual que yo, también nos interesaba mucho la historia y los dos odiábamos las matemáticas en fin llegamos a conocernos muy bien y en muy poco tiempo. Íbamos a todos lados juntos, cada vez que lo veía sentía como muchas mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, creí que me estaba enamorando.

¿Entonces seguro de que quieres venir a la fiesta?-dije muy nervioso.

-Por supuesto Kurtie, es la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a tus amigos, y mejor aún para conocernos mejor-dijo ronroneándome en el cuello.

-Como digas Nicky.

-Por cierto Kurtie, todavía no me has dicho dónde va hacer la fiesta.

-Bueno Nicky querido, va a ser enfrente del lago.

* * *

La verdad me encontraba muy emocionado de pasar el rato con Nick, aunque todavía no habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, presentía que en la fiesta sería el momento perfecto para aclarar todo y vaya que lo fue.

-¿Entonces te estas divirtiendo?-dije divertido al ver como Nick estaba todo borracho.

-Claro Kurtie-dijo queriéndome besar pero justo en ese momento llego Rachel.

Desde que Rachel y Finn, bueno todavía no estaban juntos ella decidió que ahora éramos mejores amigos, yo sabía que era porque yo era el único que la soportaba sin intentar golpearla.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-justo cuando iba a responder ella me interrumpió-¿Kurt no vas a presentarme a tu amiguito?-suspire al ver que no tenía salida, así que dije

-Nick Duval, ella es Rachel Berry, bueno Rachel si nos disculpas estábamos en medio de algo.

-Kurt no seas grosero, quiero conocer mejor a tu amigo-y antes que pudiera reclamar esa ladronzuela se llevó a Nick lejos de mí.

* * *

Pero tal vez eso era algo bueno después de todo así Nick podría conocer a mis amigos y tal vez Rachel me apoyaría a la hora de hacerlo oficial. Pero después de esperar unas dos horas no pude encontrar a Nick, lo busque en toda la fiesta y para mi mala suerte cuando al fin lo encontré no estaba solo.

-Nick-dije en un susurro sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Nick se encontraba besando a Rachel, si a la maldita desgraciada de Rachel Berry, de todas las personas. Ella se encontraba en su regazo sin parecer querer bajarse de ahí.

Así que sin decir ninguna otra palabra me retire de la fiesta hasta llegar a mi auto donde me enrosque en bola y llore desesperadamente. Después de una hora me calme, y me limpie mis lágrimas; entonces me llego el pensamiento de que Nick no traía carro y estaba borracho, y aunque me doliera mucho tendría que llevarlo a casa, pero cuando volví a la fiesta ya no se encontraba, así que me acerque a Mercedes y le pregunte por el paradero de Nick.

-No lo sé chico blanco, solo sé que después de verlo besuquearse con Rachel, vi como ella lo llevo en su carro y se lo llevo.

Perfecto lo único que me faltaba, aun así me despedí de Mercedes y me fui a casa preguntándome que pasaría conmigo y Nick de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Al día siguiente alrededor del mediodía cite a Nick para que nos viéramos en el parque, él acepto pero su respuesta no era la misma; por que al principio de conocernos al final de los mensajes siempre me ponía una x diciéndome que yo era el único al que le ponía eso, lo cual me hizo sentir especial, pero ahora no me puso nada, tal vez eso sería una advertencia de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te encuentras Nick?

-Bien Kurt, excepto por el horrible jaqueca-dijo riéndose con una risa seca.

-Está bien, entonces ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?-dije esperanzado, tal vez no recordaba nada y tal vez podríamos seguir, pero su respuesta mato todas mis esperanzas.

-Sí.

-Oh-fue todo lo que pude decir.

-Mira Kurt, realmente me gustas pero después de lo que paso ayer ya no estoy seguro de nada.

-Pero, tú me dijiste que eras…

-Se lo que dije, pero Kurt, realmente no sé si soy gay, hetero o bi, en estos momentos, así que te agradecería si solo somos amigos.

-Está bien-dije sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos asi que me levante y me empecé a ir salvando lo que quedaba de mi dignidad, justo cuando estaba en el estacionamiento voltee a ver si Nick seguía ahí, pero ya se había ido.

* * *

Unos días más tarde me entere por Mercedes que Rachel estaba saliendo con Nick, y cuando fui con Rachel para que me explicara ella me dijo

-Mira Kurt, en la fiesta sentí como tuvimos una conexión tal vez era el destino quien quería que nos conociéramos y tú solo aceleraste el proceso.

-Pero Rachel, a mi Nick me…

-Kurt, deja de pensar en ti, no ves que es la primera vez que después de Finn y el desastre de Jesse, que puedo tener novio y tú me lo quieres echar a perder.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Como sea, debo retirarme tengo una cita con mi novio Nick-dijo resaltando la palabras Mi Novio Nick.

Después de que Rachel se retiró muy dignamente, intente llamar a Nick, pero no me contestaba, y cuando vi su Facebook, me di cuenta de que me había borrado y bloqueado, asi que con lágrimas y todo pase el resto de las vacaciones, intentando superar al único chico que había pensado que yo era hermoso.

**Notas del autor:Hola tanto tiempo sin verlos, es pero que les guste y si es que quieren que siga, por favor comenten; y una aclaración por el momento no podre seguir actualizando todas mis historias y quisiera saber cual es la que prefieren que continué, sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

**-Bye**


	2. Capítulo 2

¿A caso hay algo malo en mí?

* * *

(2)

Entrando de regreso a clases me entere de que Rachel y Nick habían roto, porque Rachel había empezado a salir con Finn, lo cual yo ya me veía venir, después de eso recibí varias llamadas y mensajes todos de Nick, pidiendo que nos volviéramos a ver pero yo los rechace todos; Kurt Hummel no es plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

Después de unos días me encontré de mejor humor, cantaba más a pesar de las miradas de muerte de Rachel, porque según ella, yo intentaba robarme sus solos; una ladrona hablando de robar.

* * *

En fin, cuando todo parecía mejorar para Kurt Hummel, todo se fue al a mierda. Mi padre sufro un infarto y no sabían los doctores si sobreviviría, así que pasaba las horas en el hospital todos los días después de la escuela esperando que mi padre mejorara, claro yo no era religioso es más yo soy ateo, pero eso no quiere decir que no crea en nosotros.

Justo cuando pensé que todo iba a ser peor algo llego a mi vida y la mejoro.

* * *

Yo me encontraba saliendo de la biblioteca después de hacer un trabajo que tenía para la próxima semana, pero al menos así con el tiempo libre que tenis podía pasar más tiempo con mi papá, pero justo cuando iba saliendo sentí como unas manos me agarraron y me llevaron dentro de ella en la sección de libros infantiles o como yo le llamo la sección de libros para Finn.

Entonces voltee a ver para ver quién era mi captor y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Sam Evans, quien conocía por que había estado en las audiciones, pero no se había presentado en el club después de eso, lo cual me hizo preguntarle

-Sam, ¿Qué haces?

-Kurt, lo siento mucho.

¿Por qué?-pregunte confundido.

-Me entere lo de tú padre.-En cuánto dijo esa palabras, ya no me importo que me viera y empecé a llorar abrazándolo más cerca, Sam solo me correspondió abrazándome protectoramente y susurrándome al oído palabras cariñosas y llenas de esperanzas.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad me levanté, pero él seguía abrazándome así que confundió lo mire, pero el solo se me acerco más y comenzó a besarme, un primer beso perfecto diría yo.

Cuando nos separamos vi que estaba sonriendo al igual que yo, después de ese magnífico beso empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos conociéndonos.

-Espera Sam, te puedo preguntar algo.

-Claro lo que quieras.

-¿Eres gay?

-No-ya lo sabía tal vez solo intentaba experimentar conmigo.

-¿Pero qué paso con el beso?-dije pensando que tal vez significo algo para él como lo fue para mí.

-Oh, Kurt ya te entendí, yo no soy gay soy bi-después de que dijo eso (ignorando el pequeño dolor de corazón causado por Nick), me acerque y lo bese avivadamente en los labios.

* * *

Desde entonces todas las tardes Sam me acompañaba al hospital a visitar a mi padre, yo le decía que no era necesario, pero él siempre insistía que sí lo era, y que además no quería que estuviera solo.

Después de que mi padre despertó Sam y yo pasamos incluso más tiempo juntos, todas las tardes yo ayudaba a Sam con su tarea de lectura pues sufría de dislexia, y él me ayudaba dándome clases de defensa personal y como jugar videojuegos, en fin, pero entonces un día después de su clase Sam, me miro a los ojos y me dijo

-Oye Kurt, te puedo preguntar algo-dijo con una voz de un niño que quería un abrazo, este era una ternurita de persona.

-Pregúntame lo que quieres Sam-dije besando su cachete, que hizo que se ruborice, a lo cual yo solo reí.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parecería si yo me uniera al club Glee?

-¿Enserio?-dije sin poder creer.

-Claro Kurt, o es que no me quieres ahí.

-Por supuesto que no Sam, no digas tonterías, seria todo un honor que te unieras al club glee.

-Pero sabes Kurt, yo voy a necesitar práctica-dijo con un tono muy sugestivo a lo que yo le respondí.

-Bueno entonces lo mejor será practicar-entonces me acerque a su oído y le dije-y luego ensayaremos las canciones.

* * *

Así que durante todo una semana Sam y yo estuvimos practicando para su entrada en el club Glee, y también hicimos otras cosas pero, después de dar su audición en la cual obviamente él entro; vino una persona muy desagradable hacia nosotros.

-Hola Sam, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba di te gustaría practicar conmigo después del club Glee.

-Rachel, no creo que sea…-pero como siempre Rachel no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-Dije Sam, no Kurt-dijo muy altaneramente

-Bueno me honra Rachel, pero Kurt ya es mí….

-Pero si estas con Kurt, no llegarás lejos.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sam sorprendido, mientras yo solo miraba con furia a Rachel.

-Por supuesto que es cierto, además si practicas conmigo tu rango musical podría mejorar.

-Rachel ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea?-dije muy enojado.

-Espera Kurt-entonces voltee a verlo a los ojos-tal vez sea una buena idea.

-Pero Sam, ¿qué hay de nosotros?

-No te preocupes Kurt, nos seguiremos viendo.

Y con eso se retiró al lado de Rachel y yo con mi orgullo herido, pero aun así esperanzado de volver a ver a Sam y pasar algún tiempo de calidad juntos o eso fue lo que creí.

* * *

Desde que Rachel y Sam habían iniciado sus clases particulares, (porque al parecer yo no era el mentor más apto para Sam); yo no había sido capaz de hablar con Sam para nada, él no respondía ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, ni mis mensajes en Facebook, así que harto de esta situación fui directo a su casa para obtener respuesta; pero cuando entre lo encontré en medio de una de sus "practicas particulares" con Rachel.

-¿Sam que estás haciendo?-dije gritando desde la puerta sin poder creer que esto me esté pasando por segunda vez.

-Kurt no es lo que crees-dijo levantando a Rachel de su regazo.

-¿No?, entonces déjame adivinar, te estabas ahogando y Rachel te dio respiración de boca a boca-dije muy sarcástico.

-Si eso es exactamente lo que paso-dijo intentando convencerme en un patético intento con una excusa de mierda.

-Mira Sam, yo no soy idiota, ¡yo sé que tú te estabas besuqueando con esta zorra!

-¡Hey!-dijo Rachel muy indignada, como si todavía tuviera dignidad.

-¡Tu cállate Rachel!-le grite molesto-además que rayos pasa contigo, se supone que estás saliendo con Finn.

-Mira Kurt-dijo muy dignamente-lo que pase entre Finn y yo no es tu asunto.

-Lo es cuando se trata de que tú le ves la cara y rompes su corazón, además de ser mi amigo él es mi hermano-con una mirada de disgusto le dije-que asco me dan los dos-y diciendo esto me retire de ahí, pero cuando saliendo Sam se agarró del brazo-suéltame Sam-dije intentando sacármelo de encima.

-Escúchame Kurt.

-¡¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó?!-dije cansado y muy enojado.

-Sí.-dijo casi susurrando.

-Entonces, habla, porque según yo creía que tú sentías algo por mí.

-Eso también creía yo, pero entonces….

-Entonces, ¿Qué?

-El día que iniciaron las practicas con Rachel, ella y yo estábamos practicando un dueto romántico y bueno una cosa llevo a otra y terminamos besuqueándonos en el sofá.

-¿Pero que hay con nosotros?

-Bueno Kurt, después de ese beso estuve hablando con Rachel acerca de mis sentimientos por ti, y ella me dijo que los sentimientos que yo tenía por ti eran solo de hermanos, por lo que yo solo te quería proteger de todo debido a las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, porque si no fuera así no me habría gustado besarla, y me gustó mucho Kurt, así que lo siento.

-Yo también-y con eso me separe de él y me fui directo hacia mi carro, cuando Sam vino hacia mi.- ¿Qué más quieres?-le dije a punto de llorar.

-Por favor Kurt, no le vayas a decir nada de esto a Finn.

-¿A Finn?-pregunte confundido y airado, pensé que en verdad se preocupaba por mí, pero al igual que Nick, todo resulto ser una farsa.

-Sí, porque si él se entera, él querrá vengarse de mí sacándome del equipo-sin poder creer el egoísmo en sus palabras me retire sin decirle una palabra más.

* * *

Desde ese incidente no he vuelto a ver a Sam, más que en las prácticas de Glee y en el almuerzo, en las que cada vez que me ve, voltea a ver a otro lado, por lo menos tiene la descendía de mostrar vergüenza.

Y así pasan las semanas hasta el día de la boda de nuestros padres, en donde por lo menos Finn fue el único que me demostró que me quiere (ya no de la forma que algún día espere) al decir ese discurso y bailar conmigo enfrente de todos y por lo menos eso hizo que se me alegrara el día, pero entonces cuando todo parecía ir bien; toda la verdad salió a la luz, tanto todo lo que sufrí de acoso hasta lo del traidor de Sam y la puta descarada de Rachel.

Entonces Finn procedió a decirme que era un mal hermano por no decirle lo de Sam cuando yo ya lo sabía, y sin querer aguantar más empecé a llorar y le conté todo mientras él me acunaba entre sus brazos, susurrándome palabras reconfortantes, al igual que Sam hace unos meses, solo ese pensamiento me hacía llorar aún más.

Entonces esa misma tarde mi padre me dio la mejor notica (o eso creía yo) del mundo, el hizo unas llamadas y bueno Kurt Hummel iba rumbo a Dalton.

**Notas del autor: Hola de nuevo, la verdad esta historia me inspiro y tenía que continuarla, así que espero que les haya gustado y, si ese es el caso nos leeremos pronto.**

**-bye.**


	3. Capítulo 3

¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí?

* * *

(3)

Días después de haberme trasladado a Dalton, me entere de como Finn golpeo a Sam en toda su cara (lo cual me provoco un poco de satisfacción, bueno mucha satisfacción) por haber besado a su novia, también me entere (por Mercedes), que Rachel se hizo la desentendida y hasta le reclamo a Finn, por creerme más a mí que a ella, asi que ella rompió con él. Pero siendo honesto he visto a Finn más alegre desde que ya no está con la puta doble cara de Berry.

Mientras tanto mi estadía en Dalton había sido de lo mejor, Rory Flanagan (mi nuevo amigo y tal vez algo más) él más guapo de todos los alumnos de intercambio, con su hermosa con su piel blanca y ojos azules hipnotizantes, los cuales me recuerdan un poco a mí mismo, pero igual me gustan; pero volviendo al tema, él me ha estado ayudando a adaptarme a este nuevo y tan misterioso ambiente estudiantil, y él es, bueno él mismo se llama mi mentor, y aunque yo quiera que seamos algo más, yo no lo voy a presionar, y la verdad el tiempo que pasamos juntos, ya sea ensayando canciones o ayudándome con mi tarea es muy preciado para mí.

También durante ese tiempo me entere de que Rory no le interesaban las etiquetas, y que a él le interesa la persona no el género, lo cual me alegro mucho porque si él se llega a enamorar de mi será por lo que tengo dentro y no lo de afuera, por lo que esta vez nada ni nadie (o sea Rachel), podría separarnos.

* * *

Y así pasaron los meses, yo obviamente supere a Sam, ese estúpido traidor rubio falso con labios de pez (según Santana); pero en fin, en uno de los días en que estudiábamos Rory y yo, alguien inesperado volvió.

Escuche como tocaban la puerta y pensando que era Rory me fui casi corriendo para abrirla, pero en cuanto lo hice, vi a la última persona que esperaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nick?

-¿Puedo pasar Kurt?

-No lo sé Nick, ¿puedes?-sé que fue grosero, pero solo de verlo me hervía la sangre al recordar lo que me hizo.

-Kurt no seas así.

-Mira no tengo tu tiempo, tengo una cita de estudio con Rory.

Empecé a agárralo para llevarlo fuera de la habitación, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y termino arrastrándome por la habitación, hasta que por el peso termine cayéndome en mi cama con Nick encima de mi

-¡Nick bájate de mí ahora mismo!

-No, hasta que estés dispuesto hablar conmigo.

-Ok-dije al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

Entonces Nick se bajó de mí, y se quedó viéndome durante un rato hasta que por fin hablo.

-Mira Kurt, quiero decirte que lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto por haberte ignorado y haberte lastimado mucho, si te consuela quiero que sepas que yo jamás podre perdonarme por mis acciones y no te culparía si tú tampoco lo hicieras.

-Solo quiero saber una sola cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Tú me dijiste que estabas confundido y que querías que por el momento fuéramos solo amigos, asi que mi pregunta es ¿Por qué de repente, me borraste de tu face y me bloqueaste, además de que jamás contestaste mis mensajes y mis llamadas?, ¿Por qué dejaste de ser mi amigo?-dije muy enojado.

Nick se veía culpable, pero al parecer no quería decir nada, asi que me levante y abrí la puerta diciéndole.

-Si no me vas a dar una explicación, entonces lárgate de aquí.

Justo en el momento en que abrí la puerta al otro lado se encontraba un sorprendido y avergonzado Rory.

-Creo que debo retirarme-dijo Rory intentándose ir, pero yo lo detuve antes de que se fuera.

-No Rory no te vayas, Nick ya se iba yendo.

-Si-fue todo lo que dijo Nick antes de levantarse yéndose fuera de mi habitación.

* * *

En cuanto se fue el ambiente se sintió muy tenso, tanto que Rory todavía seguía de pie con una mueca en la cara; pero no duro mucho ya que yo decidí ser el primero en romper el silencio.

-Mmm…Rory, ¿estás listo para estudiar para el examen de mañana?

Sin decir una palabra más Rory solo asintió y así el incidente de la tarde no se volvió a mencionar.

* * *

Entonces después de varios meses por fin llego la fecha más esperada de todas la navidad; no solo podría pasar el tiempo con mi familia si no podría dar un movimiento con Rory.

Pero como siempre nada de lo que planeo sale como quiero.

* * *

Después de ensayar un dueto con Rory, porque al parecer lo habían elegido para cantar la canción de Baby, It's Cold Outside en una presentación, pero como se encontraba muy nervioso me pidió que ensayara con él.

Justo después de cantar el último verso, Rory tomo mi cara y se me acerco y estaba a punto de besarme justo cuando, como siempre algo tenía que pasar, y ese algo no era nada más y nada menos que la puta roba chicos de Rachel Berry.

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo Rachel con su vos tan nasal y aguda.

-La verdad Rachel, es que…

-¿Qué pasa con tus modales Kurt?, preséntanos-dijo muy altaneramente.

-Bueno-dije haciendo una mueca-Rachel, él es Rory Flanagan es mi…

-¿Novio?-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-No-dijo Rory-aun no-escuché como lo decía bajito, y me dio una sonrisa, si Rachel no nos hubiera interrumpido ya seriamos novios.

-¿Entonces lo invitaste a la fiesta en tu casa?

-Estaba a punto cuando tú…

-Bueno, entonces si vas a ir Rory, ¿verdad?-dijo coqueteando descaradamente con él.

-Bueno…está bien-dijo bastante tímido y bastante adorable, al menos para mí.

Entonces nos fuimos de Dalton rumbo a Dalton, para mi desafortunadamente Rory tenía su auto descompuesto, por lo que Rachel muy "solidaria" se ofreció a llevarlo. Y como yo tenía que dejar mi auto en la casa, me fui solo, solo acompañado de mis pensamientos sobre como Rachel trataría esta vez de robarme a el chico.

Pero tal vez esta vez sería diferente digo Rory ha mostrado más interés por mí, que los que hicieron Nick y Sam juntos; además está muy claro que Rory me quiere no a Rachel. O eso es lo que pensé.

* * *

Justo cuando llegamos a la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, tal vez por la diferencia de dos horas a Dalton, pero en fin lo importante es que todos se estaban divirtiendo, y por todos digo todos menos yo; pues desde el momento en el que Rory puso un pie en la casa, Rachel no ha dejado de acosarlo y no me ha dejado hablar con él; pero a diferencia de mis errores de Nick y Sam, esta vez no me confiare, esta vez tengo que ser al que elijan sobre Rachel.

-Hey Rory, ¿estas divirtiéndote?-dije con una falsa sonrisa al ver que estaba muy abrazadito de Rachel.

-Eso creo-dijo intentando librarse de Rachel, y cuando lo hizo me dijo al oído-pero preferiría estar a tu lado, que al de tu amiga.

Con esa pequeña oración hizo que me saliera una enorme sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por Rachel.

-Ven Rory te quiero enseñar algo-diciendo esto se levantó y llevo a Rory justo debajo del muérdago y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación y lo peor fue que Rory le correspondió muy gratamente; así que sin decir nada simplemente me retire a mi habitación donde comencé a llorar hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

Días después del incidente como ya lo suponía Rory no me había hablado y me ignoraba por completo hasta que viendo su face descubrí que estaba en una relación con la puta de Rachel.

Entonces afortunadamente el día de año nuevo tenía que ir a Dalton por una bufanda que se me olvido y por accidente choque junto con Rory.

-Rory, ¿podemos hablar?-dije ayudándolo a levantarse, pero el ignoro mi ayuda y se levantó solo.

-Sí, pero que sea rápido-dijo muy groseramente, porque no sonaba nada al chico el cual había robado mi corazón.

-Bueno antes de que Rachel nos interrumpiera en Navidad, pensé que tu me querías besar y pues quisiera saber que pasó y por que me ignoras.

Oh, eso bueno déjame decirte que no trataba de besarte así que superarlo y segundo si te quiero ignorar o no ese es mi problema-entonces se fue caminando pero entonces volteo a verme y me dijo- ah, una cosa más Kurt

-Sí, dime.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra y solo me llames si es absolutamente necesario.

-Está bien.

-Bueno si me disculpas, mi novia me está esperando.

Y diciendo esto se largó dejándome llorando en forma de bolita.

Horas después fui a la fiesta en casa de Santana, lo único bueno fue que Rachel no fue porque Santana odia a Rachel; y por lo menos así me despeje la mente y me prometí que desde mañana sería un nuevo día y no dejaría que Rachel volviera a quitarme a otro chico costara lo que me costara.

**Notas del autor: **

**Esta capitulo está dedicado a ** **Ilsse y a Karla Hummel-Kiryuu gracias por sus comentarios. El siguiente capítulo probablemente estar listo muy pronto así que entre hoy y mañana voy a actualizar. Nos leemos pronto.**

**-bye**


	4. Capítulo 4: parte 1

¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí?

* * *

(4.1)

Días después de la fiesta de año Nuevo en casa de Santana entramos de regreso a clases con excepción de Rory, porque según mis fuentes (Mercedes), él desgraciado sintió que no podría estar lejos de su "verdadero amor" así que se fue a Mckinley, y por mí eso está bien, una distracción menos, solo que una cuyo nombre es Nick Duval.

Pero como el anterior año estuvo tan lleno de drama y muchas decepciones románticas, me prometí que todo sería diferente esta vez; comencé haciendo una audición para los Warblers, no había entrado antes por que pasaba todo mi tiempo con el Leprechaun (según Santana).

* * *

En fin mi audición fue todo un éxito, porque la hice con la canción llamada "el recuento de los daños" de Gloria Trevi, inspirada en mis anteriores fracasos amorosos (Nick, Sam, Rory) y pues por mi pasión en la letra o eso me dijo Wes (es algo así como el que organiza a los Warblers). Lo único malo de los Warblers era que Nick estaba en él, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Pero lo más extraño fue que después de que los Warblers me aceptarán un moreno con ojos avellana y pelo gelificado me miraba con mucha devoción y me lanzaba muchos guiños, los cuales hacen que casi, bueno me hizo ruborizar mucho.

* * *

Días después me entere que se llamaba Blaine Anderson y era el solista principal de los Warblers además de que era gay y no solo eso sino que también ha sufrido acoso al igual que yo, lo cual me emociono podría tener un amigo gay o algo más; que me entendiera y eso es algo que no iba a desaprovechar.

Un día durante el almuerzo decidí armarme de valor y me fui directo a hacia su mesa, y me reconforto ver que se encontraba solo así sería mucho más fácil y menos vergonzoso si decía que no.

-Hola-dije muy tímidamente.

-Hola Kurt, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tú Blaine Anderson o me equivoco

- Para nada, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno todos me hablan mucho de ti-al instante note como comenzó a ruborizarse.

-Entonces a que debo tu maravillosa presencia.

-Bueno quería saber si tú quisierasestudiarconmigo-dije terminando muy rápido y muy sonrojado.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-dije muy confundido.

-¿Qué si tú quieras estudiar conmigo?

-Me parece bien nos vemos luego-y se fue dándome un beso en la mejilla y dejándome sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

Desde entonces todos los días nos la pasábamos en su cuarto o en el mío, estudiante, ensayando para un solo (el cual Blaine siempre los obtenía), viendo películas juntos (muy acurrucados), en fin toda esa clase de cosas.

Pero después de cada una de mis salidas con Blaine; él siempre me deja muy confundido, como con la salida que tuvimos ayer. Todo iba muy bien habíamos cenado en breadsticks y toda la noche paso coqueteando conmigo, pensé que sería la noche donde me besaría; entonces estábamos de regreso exactamente fuera de mi habitación cuando pasó.

-Entonces.

-Entonces.

-Buenas noches Kurt-se me acerco a mí y yo estaba preparado para que me besara pero en vez de eso me dio la mano y se fue dejándome muy confundido.

La verdad pienso que él actúa así porque debe ser bastante tímido a lo que se refiere a las relaciones, no lo he presionado por que se ha convertido en un amigo muy íntimo y si por presionarlo quisiera deja de serlo no sé qué pasaría conmigo.

Pero entonces después de meses de confusión y malos entendidos por fin llego la fecha que todos adoran, solo faltaba una semana para San Valentin.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana estuve muy ansioso y busque la tarjeta que le había hecho a Blaine. Me tomo una semana hacerla, por los pequeños detalles; que puedo decir soy perfeccionista. En ella escribí todo lo que sentía por él y como quisiera que pudiéramos estar juntos.

Nos encontrábamos en la práctica Warbler todos estaban muy entusiasmados y yo con mi tarjeta en la mano esperando a Blaine para dársela; entonces en ese preciso instante entro el con su perfecta sonrisa de comercial, pero antes de que pudiera dársela él se acercó a Wes.

-Silencio Warblers-dijo Wes golpeando su martillo-gracias, tiene la palabra Blaine Warbler.

-Gracias Wes, como todos sabrán hoy es el día de San Valentin y quisiera que me ayudarán a cantarle a la persona que ha logrado robarse mi corazón-en ese momento todos los Warblers me dieron una mirada de complicidad y me dejaron todo rojo.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres Blaine Warbler?-dijo toro chico que su nombre era Thad.

-Bueno quisiera que hiciéramos una serenata para el chico que me gusta…fuera de la escuela-En cuanto menciono fuera de la escuela los Warblers empezaron a hablar en un estallido de reclamos-vamos es por amor.

Pero todos no se veían no tan convencidos con la idea, entonces se me ocurrió que si yo ayudaba a Blaine, él podría tener el apoyo suficiente como para que me diera la serenata.

-Por favor ya cállense chicos-dije intentando que guardaran silencio-gracias, Blaine tiene razón si es por una buena razón como el amor debería hacerse-parecía que Wes quería refutar, pero le calle diciendo-además que sería una excelente practica para las regionales.

-Bueno si eso es así levanten las manos los que apoyan el plan de Blaine-todos nosotros lo apoyamos, incluso Nick lo cual me dejo muy sorprendido-entonces dicho dónde va a ser.

-En el Gap.

-¿Por qué en el Gap?-pregunte confundido.

-Por qué ahí trabaja el chico que me gusta.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, otra vez, pero a la vez sentí un poco de felicidad, porque Blaine había elegido a otro HOMBRE sobre mí, pero no a una mujer y menos a la que más odio.

Aún así me levante mientras, todo estaba haciendo preguntas a Blaine sobre su "enamorado", y cuando logre salir de la sala, me dirigí corriendo directo a mi cuarto y sin importarme agarre la tarjeta he hice lo mismo que Blaine hizo con mi corazón. Romperla en mil pedazos.

* * *

Unos días más tarde ya me había tranquilizado entre en el coro y empecé a ensayar con los Warblers; una vez que terminamos. Me acerque a Blaine.

-Hola Blaine, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro Kurt-dijo muy alegremente-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre tu enamorado-vi con tristeza que con tal solo mencionarlo la cara de Blaine se le iluminaba.

-Bueno, se llama Jeremiah; trabaja en el Gap y hace dos semanas que nos conocemos.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunte incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-dije confundido.

-Bueno como tu amigo, me parece que tal vez estas yendo muy rápido.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo en tono de traición; yo solo asentí-Oh, ya entiendo que pasa-yo sonreí tal vez Blaine lo capto y ahora podríamos resolverlo.-Kurt, sé que estas celoso, pero no debes estarlo.

-¿En serio?-dije con la voz muy pequeña.

-Si, el hecho de que yo voy a tener un novio y tú no, no debe causarte celos en lo absoluto.

-Pero, Blaine eso no es…-pero me interrumpió poniendo su dedo sobre mi boca.

-Mejor dejemos las cosas como esta, ahora si me disculpas tengo una serenata que preparar.

Después de eso se levantó y se fue; me dejó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no por la tristeza sino por el enojo, entonces aproveche que estaba solo y grite.

-¡Anderson eres un ajeno de puta madre!

* * *

Días después del incidente llego la terrible fecha, Blaine le canto When I Get You Alone, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue ver quien era Jeremiah era un rubio con pelo muy rizado, y que en simples palabras vestía como vagabundo.

Pero la felicidad de Blaine no duro mucho porque después Jeremiah lo regaño muy duro por haberle causado muchos problema con su jefe, que hasta lo despidieron y todo eso porque Jeremiah vive en Narnia. Blaine intentó disculparse pero Jeremiah no lo acepto y dejo a Blaine solo y con el corazón roto.

* * *

Queriendo aliviarlo de su dolor lo invite al Lima Been, para que pudiéramos tener otra de nuestras salidas, y al menos por un rato, distraerlo de su "enamorado".

-¿No entiendo por que deben poner esa ridiculeces aquí?-dijo apuntando a dos perritos de peluches que se estaban besando.

-Bueno se supone que simboliza el amor de cachorro (por que el amor de cachorros es muy distinto a los amores perros)

-Como sea, hay que buscar una mesa para sentarnos.

Una vez que llegamos a "nuestra mesa" Blaine comenzó a balbucear a cerca de cuan humillado se sentía y como había sido tan estúpido y había pensado que Jeremiah sentía algo por él, cuando él se inventó todo en su cabeza. Una vez que Blaine, por fin termino de hablar de su "problema", el me miro y me pregunto qué pasaba conmigo.

-Bueno, sé que he sido rechazado hoy, además de humillado públicamente, pero esa no es razón para que no hables, Kurt.

-¿De verdad quieres que hable?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, los últimos meses saliendo contigo han sido de los mejores-note como Blaine le salía una sonrisa un petulante, para mi gusto-pero también han sido muy confusos.

-¿A qué te refieres con confusos?-tome aire y lo mire a los ojos.

-Blaine, conoces mi pedido de café, me tomas de la mano, te acurrucas conmigo y coqueteas constantemente también, creías que tomaría eso como si no significara nada.

-No entiendo lo que me tratas de decir Kurt.

-Yo pensé que a la persona que le ibas a dedicar una serenata era…yo.

Después de decir esas palabras se produjo un silencio muy incómodo, pero justo cuando me iba a levantar para irme Blaine me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-Kurt tengo algo que decirte-yo asentí-bueno yo también como que tengo sentimientos por ti que van más allá de una amistad normal-cuando lo dijo me salió una sonrisa en la cara-pero, como tú y otras treinta personas acaban e observar yo no soy bueno para el romance y la verdad me importas mucho y no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad.

Cuando termino de hablar Blaine, yo solo pude asentir, sintiendo como mi corazón se desgarraba poco a poco, pero también brincaba de alegría porque me dio esperanza de que en un momento no tan lejano podría estar listo y al fin tendría al novio amoroso y atento que siempre desee y lo mejor de todo es que esta vez la puta de Rachel no va poder hacer nada para impedírmelo.

**Notas del autor: Hola, primero quisiera pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero todo es la culpa de mis maestros pues nos dejan un montón de tarea creyendo que son los únicos que nos dejan tarea ¬¬; pero en fin voy a tratar de actualizar lo más posible; cambien quisiera que me hicieran un favor, es que quiero que se pasen por mis demás historias y me digan cual quieren que continué en estos momentos. Agradeciendo de ante mano.**

**-bye**


	5. Capítulo 4: parte 2

¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí?

* * *

(4.2)

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde el fiasco del Gap Attack, en el cual Blaine fue rechazado y humillado enfrente de treinta compradores, también ha pasado un mes desde que le confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, y como él me rechazo.

Bueno técnicamente, él me dijo que era malo para el romance y que no quería arruinar lo que teníamos, pero aun así se siente como un rechazo, aun así todavía me aferro a la esperanza cuando me dijo que se preocupaba por mí y yo presiento que pronto las cosas van a cambiar, y espero que sean para mejor.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos estudiando para una prueba de francés la cual sería dentro de una semana, pero no me importaba pues yo había exentado, pero obviamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar el rato con él. Y bueno mientras él buscaba su goma para borrar por enésima vez la misma oración, sus dedos tocaron los míos.

Blaine se dio cuenta y rápidamente los separo, ambos estábamos con las caras rojas, pero de pronto Blaine, comenzó a perder la inhibición y se acercó tomándome de las manos y nuestros rostros estaban cercas uno del otro, mientras nuestras respiraciones se fundían en una misma, y cuando creí que por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado, tocan a la puerta.

-Kurt, ábreme.

Yo solo resople al saber el dueño de esa voz, con una pequeña disculpa me separe de Blaine y abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Nick?-dije aburrido, sin importar que fuera grosero.

-No quisiera interrumpir-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Blaine quien aun yacía en mi cama-lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo aquí pero….

-¡No pasó nada!-dijo Blaine muy fuerte y rápidamente para mi gusto.

-Está bien-decía lentamente Nick.

-¿Qué quieres Nick?-dije frustrado.

-Bueno tienes visita en la recepción.

-¿Visita?-pregunté confundido, pues desde que llegue a Dalton nunca antes nadie me había visitado.

-Sí, es esa chica Rachel.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras sentí una gran ira que se incrementaba cada segundo, sin decir otra palabra cerré la puerta en su cara.

-¿Estas bien Kurt?-dijo Blaine mientras me veía preocupado.

-Si-le dije mientras le daba una de mis sonrisas falsas.

Después de ese incidente salimos de mi habitación y agradecido que Nick se había ido, fuimos hacia la recepción donde se encontraba la puta descarada y cínica de Rachel Berry.

-Hola Kurtie-decía esa puta mientras me abrazaba, aborreciendo cada segundo me pregunte como una persona podía ser tan maldita y desgraciada como ella, pero sin mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos por esa puta, le dije sonriendo

-Hola Rachel, perdón mi indiscreción, pero ¿qué haces aquí?-dije fingiendo que me interesaba.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?-decía con tono indignado

"_Mejor amigo, si claro, si fueras mi amiga, no te habrías robado a tres hombres que mostraron un mínimo de interés de mí y no te habrías besuqueado enfrente de mi con cada uno de ellos."_

-Claro que puedes Rachel.

-¿Quieren que los deje solos?-decía Blaine, quien lucía bastante incómodo.

Pero antes de que respondiera, Rachel me interrumpió.

-Para nada, esta es una invitación para los dos.

-¿Una invitación?-pregunte confundido.

-Sí, verán mis padres salen de viaje este fin de semana, entonces yo y los demás miembros del Club Glee vamos a armar una fiesta en mi casa…con alcohol-dijo lo último casi susurrando.

-No lo sé Rachel…

-Vamos Kurt será divertido-decía Blaine muy emocionado.

-Ok, vamos-fue todo lo que dije antes de que Rachel salto de alegría y procedió a darme un abrazo a Blaine y a mí, pero note como cuando abrazaba a Blaine, tardo más que conmigo.

-Nos vemos en la noche-y diciendo esto Rachel se fue.

-¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea Blaine?

-Por supuesto que si Kurt, además somos jóvenes tenemos que vivir un poco, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Sabes que?, tienes razón.

-Ese es mi Kurtie.

Pero antes de digerir lo que Blaine acababa de decirme, el procedió a irse diciendo que tenía que elegir un atuendo para la fiesta.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y una vez que estuve adentro salte de alegría, pues Blaine Anderson me había llamado su Kurtie, si definitivamente ya estaba cerca el momento en que seriamos novios, aunque ya lo seriamos en estos momentos, si no fuera por la puta de Rachel y el sinvergüenza de Duval.

* * *

En fin después de clases me dirigí hacia mi casa, donde para mi buena fortuna estaba vacía, así que lo más rápido que pude me duche y elegí un atuendo para esa noche, luego de unas horas Blaine llego.

Solo había una palabra para describirlo, perfecto. Blaine me saludo y agarramos mi coche para ir a la casa de Rachel, durante el camino estuvimos cantando canciones de la radio, mayormente Blaine las canto y más si eran de Katy Perry.

En fin, cuando llegamos y nos bajamos del auto le dije

-Blaine, Finn y yo vamos a ser los conductores designados, pero esa no es razón por la que tú no debas divertirte.

-Ok-dijo sin darle importancia.

Una vez dentro salude a todos mis amigos pues desde hace tiempo que no los veía. En fin cuando la fiesta llego a su apogeo Rachel agarro una de las botellas vacías y todos nos formamos en un círculo para jugar gira la botella, al principio pensé que era buena idea, pues todos y más importante Blaine, parecían estando divirtiéndose.

Pero como siempre cuando todo parece estar ir bien, todo se va a la mierda. En ese momento era el turno de Rachel y por pura puta casualidad de la vida, le toco besar nada más y nada menos que a Blaine.

Pero lo peor es que, esa puta tuvo el descaro de decir

-Voy a sacudir tu mundo Blaine Warbler.

Después de esa horrible frase, procedido a darle un beso, al principio estaba feliz pues ahora tendría chantaje para usar con Blaine, pero después de unos segundos todavía seguían besándose. Intentando ocultar tanto la muesca de asco como mis celos, tosí intentando llamar su atención, pero aun así ellos seguían besándose.

-Creo que es suficiente-dije con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

-Pero Kurt, Blainey y yo la estamos pasando bien, ¿no es cierto eso Blainey?

-Por supuesto Rach.

Ignorando que les estaba hablando hace tan solo unos segundos, ellos continuaron besándose, en ese momento volví a sentir esa sensación amarga y muy conocida, acababan de romperme el corazón, de nuevo.

Ellos continuaron besándose por un rato más, (tan solo unos dieciocho minutos y treinta y siete segundos más, pero quien los cuenta.), hasta que al parecer Rachel, pareció aburrirse e hizo su otra cosa favorita además de robar posibles novios y hablar de ella misma.

-¡Es hora del karaoke!

Cantar. ¡Yupi!, como si no fuera suficiente el no tener ningún protagonismo en el coro, ahora tendría que soportar el egocentrismo de puta hobbit lameculos.

Entonces Rachel y Blaine subieron al improvisado escenario, y comenzaron a cantar una balada cursi, mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas lascivas el uno al otro. Toda esta situación me puso tan asqueado y enfermo, que cuando los vi besarse al final de la balada, me fui corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando sentí que no podría aguantar mucho más, abrí la primera puerta que encontré y vomite en la cama de alguien. Cuando termine de vomitar, me di cuenta que era el cuarto de esa puta, con una sonrisa triunfante salí de su cuarto, pero cuando iba a bajar a donde estaba la fiesta, escuche pasos, que subían sin más que hacer me escondí en el cuarto de sus papás.

Cuando entre me di cuenta que no había lugar para esconderme excepto debajo de la cama matrimonial y el closet, y sin importarme lo ridículo e irónico que era me escondí en el closet, pues de ninguna manera iba a ensuciar mi traje nuevo.

Cuando estaba escondido, escuche como la puerta se abría, entonces los escuche

* * *

-¿Esss…tass ssse…gura que no hay naaa…ddiee?

-Por supuesss…to, ahor…aa que ta…aal si noss concentramos en besarnosss.

-Okk, pero antes, quuuiero saber por quee Kurtt essta tan perrra con sssolo vverte.

-Ahhh, pues Kurtieee esssta celosso de mi estupenndo talenntoo, addemmás él, essta ennamorrado de ti, noo es patettiicoo, jajajajajjajaja

-Jajajajajja, claaaro, él cree que loo ammo, perooo yooo sooolo lo usso commo par…te de mi gruuupo deee admmmiraddoress, naddiiee jjammas poddria ammar a eessa perrra paalida de Hummmell.

-Tiiineees razzzon.

-Cooomoo sea, ahorra vamos a bbessarnoss.

* * *

Después de lo que me parecieron horas de escuchar besos junto con maldiciones, escuche ronquidos, entonces al ver que no había peligro salí discretamente del closet sin hacer ruido, cuando los vi tumbados a esos dos totalmente desnudos, me volví a sentir mareado, pero esta vez no hice nada más que salir de ahí, me fui directo a la puerta y agarre mi carro, me dirigí a casa y una vez que llegue, me subí a mi cuarto, entonces sin importarme nada, saque todo el dolor y la humillación que sentí , no solo de escuchar la verdad de lo que piensan esos de esos hobbits de mí, sino también por escuchar la mayor traición de mi vida.

Entonces sentí como unos fuertes Brazos me envolvían, mientras escuchaba una voz conocida

-¿Estas bien hermano?-sin míralo le dije

-No

Entonces sentí como Finn me abrazo con más fuerzas, mientras nos encontrábamos abrazados pensé en que algo bueno salió de todo esto, al fin pude conectarme con mi hermano.

Pero aun asi estaba la situación Puta-Pomposo, no sabía lo que pasaría mañana, pero lo que si sabía, es que tanto la zorra de Rachel y el maldito bastardo desgraciado de Blaine Anderson, tendrían que salir de mi vida para siempre.

**Notas del autor: Quisiera pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que simplemente no sentía inspiración, pero ahora la siento, espero poder actualizar pronto, también quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios significan mucho para mí. ****También quiero invitarlos a ver mi otro fic que se llama "Pérdidas y Ganancias", créanme les gustara, hasta pronto.**

**-bye**


	6. Capítulo 4: parte 3

¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí?

* * *

(4.3)

Han pasado exactamente unas ocho horas desde la tragedia de la fiesta de la puta Rachel roba hombres Berry, en la que ambos hobbits no solo se besaron en frente de mi sino que por desgracia de la vida tuve que escucharlos como se revolcaban entre ellos, pero eso no es lo peor del asunto, sino que gracias a la falta de inhibición de Blanderson por parte del alcohol, me entere de que para él yo no soy más que uno más de su séquito, que no valgo nada y que casi casi sin él yo no podría vivir.

Pero aunque no lo me lo crean algo bueno salió de todo esto, no solo el hobbit gelificado me salvo de ser parte de su ejército de séquito de admiradores, sino que también me mostró que al menos para algunas personas yo todavía importo.

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que seguía en los brazos de Finn, antes esto me hubiera parecido lo mejor y más maravilloso que me podría haber pasado, pero hoy simplemente agradezco poder tener un hermano tan cariñoso y atento como él.

-¿Estás despierto Kurt?-pregunto un somnoliento Finn.

-Si-dije con la voz ronca de tanto gritar y llorar anoche.

-Kurt, sé que te duele pero ¿podemos hablar de lo que paso anoche?

-¿De qué hablas?-me hice el desentendido, pero al parecer no funciono.

-Ah, no lo sé qué tal el hecho de que te encontré llorando desconsoladamente-dijo Finn muy sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunte sorprendido y confundido, pues Finn no suele ser sarcástico.

-¿De verdad crees que no he aprendido nada de ti hermanito?-dijo con aire de suficiencia y orgullo, lo cual me saco una gran sonrisa-pero ya enserio Kurt, ¿qué paso anoche?-dijo con tono serio.

-¿En serio quieres saber?-dije con tono serio y seco

Entonces Finn se me acerco más y me dio un abrazo-Kurt quiero que te quede claro de una vez por todas, tu eres mi hermano y todo lo que te pasa me importa, te amo hermano.

-¿En serio?-dije sin poder creer sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, ahora dime que te pasa.

-Está bien-suspire-bien todo esto comenzó durante las vacaciones de verano-Finn solo asintió-un día hizo más calor que los demás y sin importarme ya nada me fui a la heladería, pero antes de entrar me tropecé con un muchacho llamado Nick Duval.

-¿Oye ese es el mismo Nick al que llevaste en aquella fiesta?-pregunto curioso.

-Sí, para allá voy Finn, veras después de presentarnos Nick, me dijo que era gay, además de decirme que yo era hermoso-dije con nostalgia y tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices asi Kurt?, ¿acaso no te gusto que te dijeran hermoso?

-Por supuesto que me gusto, pero lo triste que además de mi padre, él fue el primer hombre en llamarme hermoso-dije mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

-Kurt.-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien Finn, entonces empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, creía que falta poco para formalizar las cosas, asi que lo invite a la fiesta en el lago, todo iba estupendamente cuando ella apareció.

-¿Ella?-pregunto confuso.

-Si ella, la más malvada, cruel, egoísta, egocéntrica, maldita, perra, narizona de mierda que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer jamás. Me refiero nada más y nada menos que la Rachel puta Berry-dije con todo el odio que tenía.

-¡Kurt!, no sé por qué estas enojada con ella, pero no debes llamarla asi, ella es tu mejor amiga-dijo muy escandalizado.

-Mejor amiga, si claro, ¡si ella fuera mi mejor amiga no se habría robado a los únicos cuatro muchachos que me mostraron atención, para ser algo más que amigos!-termine gritando.

-¿De qué hablas Kurt?-dijo Finn confuso.

-Mira Finn, han pasado muchas cosas desde las vacaciones de verano, pero veo que puedo confiar en ti.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!-dijo ofendido.

-Está bien confió en ti, después de que presente a Nick en la fiesta, Rachel se nos acercó y acaparo toda su atención, y como él y yo todavía no habíamos formalizado nada, no lo pude detener cuando Rachel clavo sus agarras en él. Horas después lo busque para encontrarlo borracho besándose con es puta.-lo último lo dije apretando la mandíbula.

-Pero Kurt, él estaba borracho, no crees que tal vez él no sabía lo que hacía.

-Por supuesto que lo pensé Finn, por eso al día siguiente lo confronte diciéndole lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero él solo se excusó de que estaba borracho, pero que cuando se besaron el sintió algo y que no estaba seguro de ser gay, y después de eso él se alejó de mí, me borro de su vida, luego me entere de la puta lo dejo por ti.

-Kurt, no sé qué decir, solo que lamento que hayas pasado por esto.

-Gracias.

-¿Y quiénes fueron los otros que te robo Berry?-dijo Finn con asco.

Yo lo mire sorprendido pues en todo el tiempo que conozco a Finn, no importa que tal malo había hecho la puta Berry, él siempre la perdonaba y nunca la llama por su apellido, el solo pensar que para al menos para una persona yo voy primero antes que Berry, me hace sentir amado y feliz.

-Bien, los que siguieron, fueron Sam-oí un gruñido por parte de Finn-luego siguió Rory.

-¿Rory?, ¿Te refieres al tipo irlandés que se trasladó a Mckinley para ser novio de la hobbit?

-Sí, Berry me lo robo en la fiesta de navidad, cuando lo beso bajo el muérdago, lo triste ahí fue que él estaba sobrio.-dije con tono amargo.

-Kurt, lamento que esa…puta te los haya robado.

-No importa Finn, tal vez ella me hizo un favor en primer lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundido

-Mira, tanto Duval, Evans y Flanagan tenían problemas para aceptarse completamente por quienes ellos eran y buscaron una excusa para fingir algo que no son, Berry solo les facilito los medios.

-Oh.

-Sí, pero eso no es lo peor, también la zorra me abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Con Blanderson-suspire-veras Blaine y yo nos hicimos amigos después de mí ingreso en los Warblers, al principio yo solo quería ser su amigo, pues después de mis otras decepciones amorosas-escuche como Finn volvió a gruñir-no quería volver a tener mi corazón roto, pero como siempre nada salió como esperaba.

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

-Primero, él me coqueteaba mucho, pensé que me lo imaginaba, pero después de aprender sobre mis desastres amorosos, me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando, luego cuando creí que lo amaba le hice una tarjeta para el día de San Valentín, solo para enterarme de que él estaba flechado por otro hombre.

-¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a ese imbécil?, primero te coquetea y luego sale con que le gusta otro.-dijo muy enojado.

-Pero eso no es lo peor. Después de que el tal Jeremiah como se llamaba su enamorado, le rompiera su patético corazón, él empezó a despotricar acerca de él y su relación con el vagabundo, y entonces cuando vio que yo no le alababa, me pregunto qué me pasaba.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

Le iba a responder pero en ese momento sonó mi celular y vi el mensaje, quería bórralo, pero en vez le respondí.

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie importante, ¿en que estábamos?

Finn me miro confundido, pero luego dijo-¿Qué que le dijiste al hobbit?

-La verdad, de que yo pensé que yo iba a ser su enamorado; él al parecer "no lo sabía", en fin Blanderson solo empeoró las cosas cuando me dio lo más horrible que les puedes a una persona desesperada….una falsa esperanza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con una falsa esperanza?

-Anderson me dijo que yo también le gustaba, pero que es malo para el romance y no quería echar a perder lo que teníamos, y con ello me dio la esperanza de que con el tiempo él y yo podríamos estar juntos, tuve esa motivación durante meses, pero luego se vino abajo en la fiesta en casa de la puta.

-Kurt sé que será difícil, pero quisiera que me dijeras que paso en la fiesta.

-Está bien, después de que los hobbits se besaran tanto por el juego como después de que cantaron, sentí nauseas-Finn solo me dio una mirada-no en serio sentí nauseas, asi que me fui corriendo hacia el baño, pero en vez de entrar al baño entre a la habitación de la puta-lo último lo dije orgullosamente.

-Ese es mi hermanito.

-Entonces después de que termine escuche pasos y me asuste, asi que fui a la habitación de sus padres, donde irónicamente me escondí en el closet.

-¿Irónicamente?-pregunto confusos, pero después de unos segundos lo capto-oh

-Sí, entonces vi que se trataba de los hobbits, y escuche toda su "conversación", ahí me entere que Blaine jamás me amo, para él no soy nada más que parte de sus grupo de admiradores, que nadie podría amarme por ser una pálida perra-dije lo último muy dolido

Entonces note como Finn no había dicho nada, voltee a verlo y me encontré con la sorpresa de verlo llorando, y por instinto lo abrace mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras Finn?

-Por qué somos familia y se supone que la familia cuida uno de los otros y durante todo el tiempo que tú sufriste por la culpa de esa puta, yo solo me preocupaba solo sobre mí y mi maldita popularidad.

-Está bien Finn.-dije tratándolo de consolarlo.

-No es cierto Kurt, no está bien, tenía que protegerte y no lo hice-dijo llorando más fuerte.

-Finn no llores si algo aprendí anoche y hoy en la mañana, es que después de pasar por esos imbéciles me hice más fuerte además, ellos no valen la pena.

-Pero Kurt…

-Pero nada, es más quiero que me acompañes-dije mientras me levantaba e iba a mi closet y saque mi ropa "normal".

-¿A dónde?-decía confundido.

-A enfrentar a ese hobbit de mierda-dije sonriente.

**Notas del autor: Hola, hace mucho que no nos leíamos, leí sus comentarios y pues decidí que voy a tratar lo más posible de actualizar esta historia, pero también quisiera pedirles que visitaran mis otras historias y me dieran su opinión, ah casi se me olvida, no se vayan a desesperar ya casi Kurtie se va a reunir con Seb.**

**-bye **


	7. Capítulo 4: parte 4

¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí?

* * *

(4.4)

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kurt?-dijo Finn, mientras yo me cambiaba y me ponía mi camisa negra, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos convers.

-Solo confía en mi Finn-dije sonriendo.

-Wow Kurt, solo wow-dijo Finn sorprendido.

-Lo se-dije sonriendo.

* * *

Después de unos diez minutos salimos de la casa hacia el lugar que jure jamás volver; Lima Been. Una vez que llegamos, quise abrir la puerta del auto pero en ese momento Finn me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Finn?-pregunte confundido.

-Quiero que me digas que es exactamente lo que tienes planeado en contra de hobbit, y quien y que te enviaron en ese mensaje que recibiste antes de irnos de casa-lo dijo con una pasión y autoridad que me intimido.

-Finn-suspire-no te puedo decir lo del plan, lo tendrás que ver y el mensaje aquí tienes-y con ello le entregué mi celular.

* * *

De: Blanderson

Kurt, algo pasó anoche durante la fiesta y quisiera que nos viéramos en el Lima Been, hoy a las 10 am. Por cierto algunos Warblers van conmigo, ¿eso es un problema?

* * *

Para: Blanderson

Está bien Blaine te veo haya, y no es ningún problema que vayan los Warblers, es más entre más gente mejor :)

* * *

Finn levanto la vista de mi teléfono con una gran sonrisa, al parecer capto mi idea de venganza.

Después de bajarnos del auto entramos en el local y vi que Blaine estaba en "nuestro" lugar, con nada más y nada menos que la puta autoproclamada de Rachel Berry, y también note que alrededor de ellos se encontraba algunos Warblers "disimulando" estar ahí para tomar un café.

Eso me dio gracia, Anderson no podía dar la cara por sí mismo, él es todo lo contrario de cuando nos conocimos, y creo que es tiempo de que todos lo sepan.

-Finn, hazme un favor y cuida la puerta para que Blanderson no hulla.

-Como digas hermanito-dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Entonces tome aire y decidido me fui hasta la mesa y me senté

-Disculpa, pero este lugar está reservado-dijo Blaine con su falso tono de encantador.

-Blaine soy yo, Kurt.-dije como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

-¿Kurt, en realidad eres tú?-dijo con tono de asombro.

-Si-respondí seco.

-¡Wow!, debo decirte que luces muy bien con esa ropa, tal vez deberías usar ropa de hombre más seguido-dijo con toda naturalidad.

-Si Kurtie, deberías hacerlo tal vez así podrías encontrar a alguien para ti-decía la muy cínica.

-Lo sé, debería hacerlo más seguido-dije con tono neutral, aguantando las ganas de desgreñar a ese puta engreída-entonces Blaine, ¿por qué me citaste aquí?

En ese instante Berry le dio una mirada a Anderson y este asintió y entonces sacaron sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa.

-Oh-dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-Sí, Kurt quiero que sepas antes que nadie que estoy que estoy saliendo Rachel.

-Ok-dije sin darle importancia.

Entonces Rachel me dio una mirada de pena y dijo-Kurt sé que Blaine te gusta, pero después de anoche…(entones la puta hizo su muy "aclamada" pausa dramática)…tuvimos digamos unos besos muy apasionados-tanto los dos hobbits se sonrojaron, eso me daba ganas de volver a vomitar.

-Está bien Rachel-dije mientras me tragaba mi ira.

-Lo sabía ves Blaine, te dije que Kurt nos apoyaría, dejando de lado su característico ego y orgullo.-dijo mientras abrazaba su nobbit (hobbit + novio).

-Tenías razón cariño-dijo el nobbit, mientras besaba a su puta.

-Como siempre, bueno disculpen pero tengo que polvearme la nariz.-y con el tamaño de su nariz seguro tardara años.

Entonces cuando Berry se levantó y se fue al baño, se creó un incómodo silencio.

-Entonces…

-Entonces…-dije imitándolo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-dijo bastante incómodo.

-Blaine, vamos a dejar de lado toda la hipocresía, dime que paso Blaine, según lo último que tú me dijiste, era que todavía no estabas listo para una relación, asi que dime, ¿qué te paso que te cambio tanto de opinión?

-Mira Kurt, sé que estas celoso de que me guste Rachel, pero tienes que asumirlo Kurt, tú no me gustas de esa manera, supéralo-dijo muy condescendientemente.

-Ya lo supere Blaine, es más quiero que escuches lo que tú has provocado en mí, durante estos últimos meses.

-Ok-dijo confuso.

Entonces me levante y dándole la señal a Finn, me dirigí hacia un escenario que convenientemente habían olvidado desmontar desde San Valentín, lucia todo descolorido y algunas parte estaban rotas, era perfecto para mi mensaje.

* * *

-Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, para quienes no me conozcan estudio en la Academia de Dalton y soy parte de los Warblers, al principio mi estadía ahí fue relativamente tranquila, pero últimamente cierto "amigo" mío, se ha encargado de hacer ahí mi vida más interesante, pues verán el ha estado controlado mis emociones a su voluntad, como una vil marioneta de feria y quisiera compartir con ustedes, todo lo que dejo él en mí durante ese tiempo.

En ese instante Blaine me miro nervioso, perfecto todo está saliendo según el plan.

-Damas y caballeros esta canción va dedicada para Blaine Devon Anderson-dije mientras lo señalaba. Y con el intro de la canción observe a Blaine todo nervioso, entonces cante:

No fue suficiente

haberte amado tanto

ni pagar tu amor amargo

con la propia vida.

No fue suficiente

abandonar mis sueños

ni vender el alma para

que sintieras algo por mí.

No fue suficiente vivir

traicionándome en

silencio por ti

aún asi te vas y me

quedo hablando solo

Y hoy ya no me puedo mentir

ahora entiendo bien porque

a tu lado nunca fui feliz

Es que tu único amor

era el tuyo por ti

Después a provechando la música entre versos, voltee para ver la cara de Anderson y me daba mucho gusto, verlo todo así de avergonzado e incómodo, era hora de darle donde le dolía.

Cada vez que me

mirabas a los ojos

no buscabas otra cosa

más que tu reflejo

Cada beso, cada vez

que me tocabas

nada te importaba

solo tus sentidos

que no sienten nada…

¡nada!

Justo en ese momento nuestras se cruzaron y sonriendo tristemente, cante:

No fue suficiente vivir

traicionándome en

silencio por ti

aún asi te vas y me

quedo hablando solo

Y hoy ya no me puedo mentir

ahora entiendo bien porque

a tu lado nunca fui feliz

Es que tu único amor

era el tuyo por ti

Voltee a ver a los demás Warblers, todos y cada uno, hasta el lame bolas de Thad, se veían confundidos y algo enojados hacia su líder hobbit. Era hora de abrirles los ojos y que vieran quien era en realidad su aclamado líder.

Ya es tiempo

que el tiempo se

encargue de ti…

Vi con gusto como todos en Lima Been observaban de forma crítica al hobbit de mierda.

No fue suficiente vivir

traicionándome en

silencio por ti

aún asi te vas y me

quedo hablando solo

Y hoy ya no me puedo mentir

ahora entiendo bien porque

a tu lado nunca fui feliz

Es que tu único amor

era el tuyo por ti

Era el tuyo por ti

Cuando termine recibí ovaciones y muchos aplausos, ni siquiera en Glee me había sentido tan libre para ser yo mismo y a la vez ser aclamado por hacerlo.

* * *

En ese instante note como Blaine se levantó hacia donde yo estaba, lucia entre enojado y humillado, justo lo que quería lograr.

-Kurt, podemos hablar…en privado.

-Como quieras-le dije sonriente.

Una vez que nos sentamos le dije-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Pero qué carajos fue lo que paso haya arriba?-dijo casi gritando.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?-dije todavía sonriente.

-Sí, quiero saber por qué carajos quieres humillarme en público.

-Lo hice para que sientas lo que yo he estado sintiendo desde que te conocí.-dije con tono frio y sin emoción.

-¿De qué hablas Kurt?-pregunto confundido.

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo Blanderson, ya lo sé todo.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto nervioso.

-Hablo de esto-entonces me levante y chifle llamando la atención de todos en el lugar-hola otra vez, mi "amigo" al parecer sufre de retraso mental, pues no recuerda que lo me ha hecho durante meses, pero ahora que lo escuche en voz alta tal vez se le refresque la memoria un poco.

-Kurt cálmate, pareces un loco-dijo casi susurrando.

-¡Cállate!, este idiota-señale al hobbit-desde hace meses desde que nos conocimos, ha estado coqueteado incesantemente conmigo y cuando al fin llego el día de San Valentín, de idiota creí que se me iba a declarar, así que durante semanas, no dormí y deje aplazado muchos proyectos para hacerle la tarjeta perfecta para él, y ese día me entere que él si se iba declarar, pero no conmigo si no con un vagabundo rubio que conoció en dos ocasiones.

-Kurt ya entendí…

-No lo creo Hobbit, también quiero que todos se enteren que después de eso, yo te confesé que me gustabas y tu "amablemente" me rechazaste, pero me dejaste con la esperanza de que algún día podríamos ser algo más que amigos, pero después de lo de ayer me ha quedado más que claro lo que yo significo para ti.

-Kurt no lo hagas…te lo suplico.

-Muy tarde, ayer estuvimos en una fiesta y este-volví a señalarlo-hijo de perra, se emborracho y termino acostándose, con nada más y nada menos que con Rachel Berry, la puta que anteriormente me había robado a tres hombres que en cuanto mostraron un interés hacia mi más allá de una amistad, ella se abalanzo sobre ellos, como la bestia salvaje que es.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo una voz muy chillona.

-Miren aquí está la puta justo a tiempo-dije furiosamente mientras la señalaba.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Kurt? ¿Por qué me hablas asi?-decía muy indignada.

-Cómo si no supieras zorra de mierda-dije con tono el veneno de mi voz, algo gracioso paso por primera vez alguien la dejo callada.

-Kurt cálmate-voltee a ver y se trataba nada más y nada menos que Nick Duval.

-¿Viniste a defender a tu exnovia Duval?

-Kurt cálmate, te estás pasando…

-¡¿Me estoy pasando?!, ustedes son los que se pasaron de listos, tu no me volviste hablar cuando estabas con esa puta, Evans y Flanagan solo me utilizaron para experimentar, pues a diferencia de ti y el hobbit, ellos no estaba borrachos cuando se besaron con este esperpento-señale a la puta.

-Y para rematar, ayer por puras putas circunstancias de la vida escuche como estos dos, se revolcaban, pero no sin antes escuchar lo que Blainey piensa de mí.

-Kurt no…

-Resulta que él nunca me amo, solo quería que yo fuera parte de su séquito de admiradores personales, no sin antes decir, que nadie jamás podría amarme por ser una perra pálida.

-Kurt lo sient…-pero antes de que dijera otra palabra le di un buen puñetazo en su cara de mierda.

-Vete a la mierda Anderson, eres un idiota que me utilizo, pero no más.

Entonces agarre el café que estaba en la mesa y se lo arroje a la puta.

-Esto es por ser la peor amiga del mundo, y esto-entonces le di una cachetada-es por robarme a lo únicos cuatro chicos que se fijaron en mí.

Sin hacer nada más me acerque a Duval y le dije

-Y en cuanto a ti, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.-Duval solo asintió.

* * *

Y con ello salí de Lima Been acompañado de Finn, quien después de conducir y llegar a casa me dio un abrazo.

-¿Estas bien hermano?

-La verdad…si-dije aliviado.

-Está bien-dijo sonriente.

Me iba dirigiendo a mi habitación cuando mi papá me hablo

-Kurt te hablan por teléfono

-¿Quién es?-pregunte con la esperanza de que no fuera alguno de esos idiotas.

-Es tu tía Mildred.

**Notas del autor: Y con esto se acaba al fin se acaba la saga de Blaine, en el siguiente capítulo empezara la saga Kurtbastián; espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, en especial la parte dónde Rachel recibe su merecido. Nos leemos después.**

**-bye**


End file.
